


Love Me Dead

by Takihara



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Питер пытается рассказать Уэйду о своих чувствах. Это полная катастрофа.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448230) by [carrollthevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrollthevee/pseuds/carrollthevee). 



Так или иначе, наблюдая за тем, как Уэйд теряет сознание на полу своей кухни, Питер абсолютно не желает смиряться с выводами. Нет, правда — он не хочет говорить Уэйду, что любит его, из-за подобной ситуации. Это должно случиться в ситуации побанальнее, романтичнее или как-нибудь еще, но не из-за страха потерять Уэйда, потому что это крайне глупо по своей сути, учитывая, что Уэйд практически бессмертен, и Питер просто не может этого вынести.

Он сидит у себя на кухне, на барной стойке, наблюдает за Уэйдом, лежащим без сознания в луже своей (уже подсохшей) крови. “Это смешно, — бормочет Питер себе под нос, как будто хоть какие-то слова смогут прогнать тревогу, тисками держащую его сердце. Вся проблема этого дерьма (или что это вообще) с Уэйдом — это что оно чертовски хрупкое. Питер знает, что эта ситуация (потому что они не встречаются, абсолютно нет) не является нормальной, не для него и не для Уэйда, и он не знает, можно ли ему действительно что-то чувствовать к Уэйду. Он понятия не имеет, как отреагирует Уэйд. И это делает его решение еще более ужасным.

Уэйд шевелится там, на полу, бормочет: “Беа, я просто хотел обнять тебя.” Это, наверное, самый долгий срок, когда Уэйд вообще затыкался при Питере.

— Еще не спишь, солнышко? — Уэйд садится, кряхтя и оглядываясь вокруг. — Где же?.. Это же не ДельТако! О! Эй, Паук!

Питер не может не улыбнуться при виде волнения Уэйда. Его болтовня быстро раздражает, но время от времени ее хватает, чтобы Уэйд казался милым.

\- Эй, — говорит Питер тихо, и он понимает, почему не может не шептать. В горле у него стоит нервный комок, и он не знает, сможет ли вообще заговорить. Просто общаться, когда на лице маска, легко, но прямо сейчас он просто Питер, и он не знает, может ли это сделать, но первый шаг к тому, чтобы это сделать — разговор с Уэйдом. На самом деле Уэйдом.

— Нам нужно поговорить. И я имею в виду Уэйда, а не Дэдпула, так что сними маску.

— Питти, ты же знаешь, я люблю, когда ты становишься странным, но...

— Сними ее, Уэйд. —Перед тем, как стянуть маску, Уэйд хмурится — Питер замечает, — но потом сразу улыбается. Его не волнуют эти шрамы и никогда не волновали. По мнению Питера, они не так уж и плохи, хотя Уэйд ему и не поверит. — Спасибо, — говорит он, и вот теперь его голос становится напряженным, потому что как он может говорить дальше, когда он так боится все испортить? Питер садится, скрестив ноги, и стискивает пальцами ткань шорт. Долго молчит, глядя на свои колени, пытаясь заставить свой мозг собрать правильные слова вместе, и все, что творится у него в голове, — это свист ветра в чистом поле.

— Знаешь, разговор на самом деле включает в себя разговоры.

Я неплохо в этом шарю, так что если нужны уроки — давай помогу, хотя, уверен, через пару секунд они превратятся в уроки порно, потому что ты выглядишь как школьник и одет, как школьник — кто вообще устоит?..  
Питер тихо, нервно хихикает, потому что тут он ведет себя как полный идиот, ища верные слова, а Уэй, напротив, не затыкается. Он даже не пытается, и он куда более хорош в выборе нужных слов, чем Питер.

— Уэйд, заткнись, пожалуйста, и позволь мне просто... Я не могу... Мне нужно поговорить, потому что я должен поговорить о нас, потому что все очень запутанно...

— Питти, если тебе нужен мой чле...

— Я говорю не о твоем пенисе, Уэйд. Сосредоточься. — Питер вздыхает и откидывается назад, в отчаянии ударяясь головой о шкаф. Три слова. Это все, что ему нужно, и почему он всегда все усложняет? — Я говорю о том, что у нас есть, и я просто... Ты в этом заинтересован? И вообще? Потому что это все... это... Я не могу...

— Эй, Паук, — говорит Уэйд, поднимая руки и загораживаясь, — я знаю, что распускаю руки и все такое. Но ты классный, и если ты хочешь выгнать меня, то должен знать, что я просто буду продолжать появляться, чтобы доставать тебя и дальше.

Питер поднимает руку и делает фейспалм, потому что теперь он спрашивает себя, как вообще сумел влюбиться в такого идиота.

— Уэйд. Я просто пытаюсь... — он снова сжимает пальцы на ткани и бросает на Уэйда умоляющий взгляд, как будто пытается телепатически передать мысль или просьбу о помощи. — Я не знаю, что делаю, и стараюсь не ставить нас в неловкое положение, но мне просто нужно тебе сказать...

— Ты ведь со мной расстаешься, да? - спрашивает Уэйд, и в то же время Питер наконец-то торопливо проговаривает:  
— Я совершенно точно влюблен в тебя, Уилсон.

Уэйд молчит. В самый последний момент Питеру хочется не договаривать, а Уэйд просто сидит и пялится на него. Питер чувствует, как начинает краснеть, и опускает взгляд. Он слышит, как шуршит Уэйд — наверное, встает и уходит, — и отказывается смотреть.

Через несколько мгновений Уэйд ловит Питера за подбородок и поворачивает лицом к себе. И сердце Питера радостно стучит, потому что глупый, все лицо в шрамах — Уэйд, стоит перед ним и улыбается как идиот. А потом он наклоняется и целует Питера, будто в мире нет ничего лучше, чем вот такое сбивающее с ног, словно поезд, признание Питера в любви — и будто Питер и не мог признаться иначе.


End file.
